Club
by AsininePlunge
Summary: Bruce hates the club, an attractive Brit comes to his rescue.


Prompt: Club

Pairing: Harry/Bruce

Rated: T

A/N: I'm writing this while listening to My Hump by The Black Eyed Peas. So this should be good.

* * *

"Come on Bruce, we brought you to have some fun! Smile!"

Bruce stared up at Tony's beaming face and scowled. The rainbow of colors flashing through the room obscured everyone's face and the music was almost ear-shattering loud. The club was new and Tony had wanted to check it out for an Avenger's night out. Bruce tried to refuse the offer but the team had been adamant and they practically dragged him out of his lab.

"Tony, I just want to go back to the tower."

"You can…"

Bruce smiled at Tony in relief and was half way out of his seat when Tony pushed him back down.

"…After you have one dance."

Bruce frowned at Tony and sighed. One dance, he could do that. He didn't say it had to be with anyone, maybe he could find a corner for himself. Before he could look around for a discreet corner Tony grabbed his arm and hauled him out to the middle of the gyrating bodies. Tony let go of his arm and saluted him then he disappeared in the sea of bodies. Bruce just gaped after where he disappeared from. He tried to move towards the edge but the fates were looking down at him because he felt like he was just getting farther away from his destination. People kept trying to grab at him but he shrugged them off. His heart started to pound in his chest and he tried his breathing exercises but he was struggling to bring in air with all the people around him.

"Hey, mate, you look like you need help. Come on. Just keep breathing, I'm gonna just take you over to that corner, yeah?"

Bruce couldn't see over all the flashing lights but he could tell that his savior was male and British. He allowed the shorter male to grab his hand and drag him over to an empty corner. Once they reached the space, Bruce started gulping in huge breaths. He felt a hand rubbing his back and unconsciously leaned into it. He looked over and paused minutely. The male was very pretty, his features were slightly feminine and his hair was about shoulder length. But it was his eyes that made Bruce pause. The emerald just seemed to look into his soul, there was concern and worry in his gaze and Bruce felt his heart calm down.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yes, thank you. I- too many people."

"I'm guessing you didn't want to come to the club than? Cause clubs are kind of known for their people."

Bruce smiled slightly at him and nodded. He looked around the corner he was in and noticed that to get back to the other side of the room he had to go back through the mass of moving bodies.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll get you through that without anybody trying to grope you. I'm Harry by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Harry, I'm Bruce. And thank you for this. My friends wanted me to have fun but I'm not really for the club scene."

"No problem. I'm not much for the club either. Like you, I got dragged here against my will. You think we could sneak out of here?"

Bruce stared at Harry and smirked lightly.

"Definitely."

Harry grinned at him and laced their fingers together. He pulled Bruce through the crowd and somehow kept people from grabbing at them. Even after they made it out of the sea of bodies unscathed he didn't let go of Bruce's hand. Bruce looked back over to the table his team was at and noticed all of them looking at him. He waved at them and smiled. Steve gaped, Clint and Natasha just nodded, Thor rose his ale at him, and Tony winked.

The cool air hit him right as the music from the club got muffled by the door. He heard Harry laughing and turned around to see him beaming at him.

"Oh merlin, my friends are going to be so mad at me."

"My friends saw me getting dragged out of there so I don't think I'll be getting a lecture."

Harry blushed and shrugged at Bruce.

"At least we got out of there. I was getting smothered in there. I don't understand how people can like that."

"Adrenaline. It makes them feel good. But I get what you mean."

"So Bruce, want to go get some coffee or tea? Now that were out of there, I'm not sure what to do."

"Tea sounds excellent."

They walked down the street looking for a late-night tea shop. Bruce looked down at his hand which was still being held in Harry's. He blushed at the continued touch.

"You don't have to hold my hand anymore. No crowds to save me from out here."

Harry looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I know, but I want to."

Bruce stopped and pulled Harry towards him lightly. He stared into the emerald eyes and searched, he wasn't sure for what but he searched anyway. In a uncharacteristic move he leaned down and brushed his lips to the corner of Harry's mouth. He smiled lightly at the Brit and pulled him down the street.

"I want to too."


End file.
